


The Fiercest of All Battles

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arbitrary Rules, Bastet - Freeform, Cat, M/M, Mental battle, Territory War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Current score: Bastet: 3, Sherlock: 0. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fiercest of All Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #23: Cat

Sherlock hadn't moved in over an hour. 

He's situated on a thin, wooden chair he's confiscated from the dining room, hardly fit for _comfort._ He _would_ be sitting in the large armchair he's positioned himself across from, except it's already being occupied. _Wretched fiend, you_ knew _I wanted to sit there_ … he thinks menacingly as his new adversary just _stares_ at him.

Boring deep into her golden eyes, the detective refuses to relent. He even tents his hands in profound thought, trying to find a weak point. A loophole. 

The three are at Jim's flat (well, his _main_ residence), and the consulting criminal had given up monitoring this little scene well over twenty minutes ago, "Fine. You two have your fight, I'm going to get a scone."

"Mm." Sherlock grunted. He and his nemesis hadn't exchanged any words, but they were both _sure_ the other knew what they were thinking. 

"Sherlock." Jim says, almost bored as he walks back in with a paper bag, "I brought you a biscuit." 

"Leave it on the table."

"Sherlock, this is getting ridiculous."

"She _started_ it." He snarls.

"Just let her win and go about your day."

"Or she could settle for a nice _box_."

"Don't insult her; she's a high-class lady." 

"None of this would be happening if it weren't for your _stupid_ rule."

" _Excuse_ _me_?" Jim's nostrils flare, "Are you insinuating she isn't entitled to the same privileges _you_ are?" 

"She is a _cat_ , James!" 

At this, Bastet mewled, stretching out luxuriously in the stolen chair-space, taking a moment to groom her jet black fur. Jim's face reads like the look on a doting new mother's face as he leans over to pet the rather plump feline, "Aww, little scamp." She began to purr, relishing in Jim's caresses. 

"Show off." Sherlock grumbles.

"Why are you jealous of a cat?" Jim coos, eyes not leaving the furry beast.

"There shouldn't be a 'no moving the cat' rule!" 

Jim's face darkens as it rounds on Sherlock, "Well, if she could move _you_ , then I'd make a 'no moving the detective' rule." 

"And apparently you got rabies from the cat. Lovely. Explains _sooo_ much."

"Do _not_ offend Bast!" Jim covers her ears, "And you owe her an apology."

"I will do no such thing." 

"If you don't, you can have your stupid chair, but _she_ gets your half of the bed tonight." 

Sherlock sighs — _there is no point in arguing with this insanity_ , "My sincerest apologies, Bastet. You got there first and I have been brooding unduly." 

Bastet continues to purr. Jim seems satiated, "See? Was that so hard?" 

"If I didn't find your presence particularly stimulating, I would have you put away." 

"Aw, I love you too." Jim smiles. 

Bastet abruptly stops purring, giving her co-inhabitant a suspicious look.

"And you." Jim kisses her nose, "Always you."

Sherlock sighs again, but proceeds to kneel and rub the creature's soft belly, _Loving Jim means loving this cat… he's so lucky I understand what it's like to love a pet._

Still, the detective is confident he's found a worthy adversary, _Current score: Bastet: 3, Sherlock: 0._


End file.
